KND: C-130
by DC2030
Summary: Numbuh C-130. A story made for a character in my series who has been over looked for a great deal of time.


**This is a story that I never originally thought of making. But, now that I'm pulling together all of the stories together, I might as well make this and publish it before putting it into the collection. So...yeah.**

* * *

For my entire life…I've been called useless. I've been put aside and called 'unfit'. I think, I react, and then I cough up a storm, usually needing medical attention. My name is Stevie Rotorson…Numbuh C-130…and I suffer from severe asthma.

"Alright." The boss said as I piloted the M.A.T.O.R.O. "Numbuh 802 just called in, he and Numbuh 5-10 have located The Iguana. Their location is in the Great Canyon. It isn't every day we find one of Mr. Boss's right hand operatives running around. It's our mission to bring him in."

He isn't really the most charismatic of our little group. But he's stuck his neck out for the rest of us on more than one occasion. We're called the 'Prospectors' by the way. We're basically the guys the Kids Next Door don't really like having around. We're too crazy, too extreme, or too 'unfit' for regular missions with a normal sector.

"Take us down, Stevie." The boss said, standing behind my chair, pointing down to the canyon below.

"Got it boss." I said behind my modified S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. Interesting fact, the S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. was made to help me with my condition. The boss here noticed my little problem, and, like others, was even surprised I made it through Arctic. He approached me, asking me if I wanted to join his team. I said yes. He made this little device which, instead of filtering oxygen, it makes it pumps my asthma medication into my nose so I could work better in the field.

I set our 2x4 helicopter gently down at the bottom of the canyon. I looked over my shoulder and too my team. "Good lizard hunting out there guys!" I shouted, my medication keeping me from coughing myself to death.

"We'll bring him in, just like we will the rest of them." One of my teammates, Numbuh 832 said as he and the others disembarked from the helicopter. I looked through the mildly stained glass of the M.A.T.O.R.O. watching as the team went their separate ways into the canyon in search of the rest of our team and The Iguana.

"Your medication is running low." I turned to see The boss standing there, inspecting my S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.

"I'll take it out and throw in a refill in a second." I said, only knowing that he'd insist further.

"You should change it now, just in case." He said, pulling a refill of my medication from a nearby compartment. He handed it to me and the left without a word. I looked to the bottle and then to The boss.

We were a team of freaks. I have asthma problems, one of us is missing a hand, one's paranoid as hell, one of us is blind, and another one of us may or may not be…well…playing for the other team. Yet this guy, The boss…he's not really like the rest of us. I can't count Numbuh 802, he volunteered to join our little team, he's called Mr. Popular, everyone likes him. But The boss…all he's done is care for us, help us overcome that detail in our lives that's been holding us back. For that I owe him everything. When I need a friend to turn too, he was waiting there with the door open and he and everyone else welcomed me with opened arms.

My head turns slightly, looking out the glass, something awfully shiny catching my attention. I look up, and on a nearby ledge within the canyon, Numbuh 802 sat with a hunting rifle in hand, lining up a shot on The boss.

My eyes widen. Next thing I know I'm running, screaming even. I feel a familiar pressure building in my throat. I fight past it as I find myself within an arm's length away from The boss. I hear a bang.

I close my eyes and fall to the ground. "Stevie!" I hear The boss shout as I hear another bang followed by a loud explosion with rocks hitting the canyon floors. Two thuds.

"Stevie!" The boss shouts, turning me over. "Stevie…oh god…"

"I'm alright." I say as I try to get up. "Just…having a…difficult time…getting…up…" My vision begins to darken as I look up to The boss.

"Josh! Carmine! Someone get the first aid kit! Now!" The boss shouts as he presses his now red hands on to my chest.

"Its…its…starting to…get dark boss…" I…slur…my mind…slowing….

"Vana's down!"

"Then get over here and save Stevie!"

"…Ha! …Get bent freaks!"

"Go to hell Bob!"

"Ah!"

"B-boss?" Ugh…

"Stevie…hang on."

"…"


End file.
